


Darcy

by Avaari



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: perlman, lewis, stark. a darcy lewis fanmix for themonkeycabal‘s Run ‘Verse





	Darcy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Run Like We're Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771491) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



 

**DARCY:**  perlman, lewis, stark. a darcy lewis fanmix for [@themonkeycabal](https://tmblr.co/m-prNXJn4WqOqbzf8XJlPgg)‘s [Run ‘Verse](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F57783&t=MjJiN2MwMWYyOTVjMzA1ZjhhZDE3NGIxYjU2NzcxYmJhZDNlMjdmZixnQ0thZ2RKTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154128690870%2Fdarcyrunverse&m=0) 

> **I.**   _of monsters and men_  - CRYSTALS |  **II.**   _bastille_  - LAURA PALMER |  **III.**   _tegan and sara_  - SHOCK TO YOUR SYSTEM |  **IV.**   _anna nalick_  - SHINE |  **V.**   _adam lambert_  - AFTERMATH |  **VI.**   _ruth b_  - LOST BOY |  **VII.**   _paradise fears_  - WARRIOR (ACOUSTIC) |  **VIII.**   _great big sea_  - HERE AND NOW |  **IX.**   _skillet_  - AMERICAN NOISE |  **X.**   _imagine dragons_  - I BET MY LIFE |  **XI.**   _all time low_  - THE RECKLESS AND THE BRAVE |  **XII.**   _natewantstobattle (spotify)/y chang (8tracks)_  - FLYERS (ENGLISH COVER)

* * *

 

screencaps by [Super Hero Screencaps](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsuperheroscreencaps.com%2F&t=NDQ3NjFiZjQ1OGUxMWYwNDk4YWQ1NWM5NzkwODAwNWU5ZWExMzI2NSxnQ0thZ2RKTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154128690870%2Fdarcyrunverse&m=0) [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsuperheroscreencaps.com%2Fthor-2011%2F19%2F&t=ZDU3ZmIxYjMxZjEyMzBmMGI0YTVhYTUxY2Q4ZTYzZmMwYjNiMTUyNSxnQ0thZ2RKTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154128690870%2Fdarcyrunverse&m=0)][[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fsuperheroscreencaps.com%2Fthor-dark-world-2013%2F11%2F&t=YTE4ZDY3MDdhOWI5ZGFkMjcwMWZjODYxYmQ3NzU3OTAyYjMzM2E4NyxnQ0thZ2RKTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154128690870%2Fdarcyrunverse&m=0)]


End file.
